Invaders from El Dorado
As part of the event lineup spanning November to December 2017, Dandy Dungeon released this unique event which revisits the often neglected older dungeons. In particular, this event consists of three installments which feature exclusive versions of Pharaoh Buddy and some Golden Pyramid bosses. New Content Announcement Banner Event Details from 16 November to 12 December! Our new event ""Invaders From El Dorado"" will be happening for three straight weeks!! A new boss monster escaped from its protective seal within the pyramid and is now wreaking havoc in a special dungeon Get tough and beat it up!! The boss monster will be different every week! The first week it'll be a new boss -- ""The Golden Goblin God""!! Then there's the ""Huge Pharaoh Buddy""!! Beat them all and get a bunch of ""Happy Clovers"", ""Rice Balls"", and other limited items! Yeah!!" Summary of Event Note: This graphic is slightly out of date. In particular, there is now a room decoration (looking a bit like a sun) for the 30th kill of the goblin god, just as there is for the other two bosses. The bosses also drop clovers at various kills. Dialogue 'Intro' Suzuki:Yamada~~~I wanna tell you about this event! (Suzuki enters apartment) Suzuki: I was delving into the dungeon a little bit ago-- --and happened across some golden monsters I ain't never seen before! There was this shiny glittery "Big Pharaoh Buddy", for example. (Big Pharaoh Buddy peeks in from doorway) Suzuki: Well he ran right away from me. What the heck. I thought, maybe Yamada would be interested. Probably some good treasure if you crush that guy. Are you up for some exploring? Arabesque! Bokyuun! (respective answer) Suzuki: How about it, big man? (Suzuki and Yamada turn to face doorway) (Big Pharaoh Buddy retreats and disappears from sight) Suzuki and Yamada: ........ Suzuki: Oh, hey, here's a dungeon. Nice! Yamada-kun got 2 Goblin House scrolls! Suzuki: This is the dungeon where I met that golden freak. There's some hot loot in there, dude. 'Every nth kill' Suzuki: Hey, Yamada, can I come in for a second? (Suzuki enters apartment) Suzuki: Keep up that hot work, Yamada~~~ Here's another dungeon for you! Nice! Yamada-kun got 4 (respective dungeon) scrolls! Suzuki: Keep fightin' bosses and keep gettin' struff! 'Before batting (1st encounter)' (Suzuki enters) Suzuki: Oh no!! ''(Boss name) has escaped from El Dorado! It's glittery with gold and obviously carryin' hot treasure!!'' (Suzuki exits) 'Before batting (5th encounter)' (Suzuki enters) Suzuki: The golden boss has become a little stronger. Hmm. Maybe the more times you beat them, the stronger they'll get? (Suzuki exits) 'Before batting (11th encounter)' (Suzuki enters) Suzuki: This golden boss doesn't seem to be fooling around anymore...if it was ever fooling around to begin with! (Suzuki exits) 'Before batting (31st encounter)' (Suzuki enters) Suzuki: This is getting too much for me...you better watch yourself with the golden boss...Don't pull any punches! (Suzuki exits) 'Before batting (41st encounter)' (Suzuki enters) Suzuki: Wow...that golden boss sure is huge...You look pretty tough yourself...Though maybe you'd better be careful around this one... (Suzuki exits) Reward List No rewards are given in this event. Rather, exclusive items are dropped based on the number of kills of each golden boss. Event History Strategies From discord, pinned, written by Nemoninja or Liuciferin (?): Gold Gobin God PW/Ins/Queen's Whip (min.) HePo/Ins/LSoS (30 kills and above) SunGod/EYS/LSoS (30 kills and above) - HHFF Ghost Queen HQ/Ice/Book of Revelations (min.) HQ/Ice/LSoS (till 20 kills) HQ/GoJ/LB (20 kills and above) - HHFF - 0hp heal before **your** last hit or falc or barrier (for Grudge Blow) Shadow Dragon PW/Fire Shield/KYS or Dragonsbane (min.) HePo/GoJ/LSoS (30 kills and above*) HePo/GoJ/L Dragonbeard (30 kills and above*) - BbWbMiMiF * Recommended Water Bucket (Wb) and Blockbuster (Bb) for past the 30th kill The "Min." sets above are meant for up to 20 kills. Brief suggestions from Liuciferin for dealing with the bosses at high levels: gob: HePo, Insomnia, Fist, falcon (enough to have permanent buff vs boss), fill with heals ghost: HQ, GoJ, Banaana, bucket, falcon(s), heals curry: HePo, Dragonbeard, Premium Beer?, blockbuster, bucket, fill with heals HePo = Heno Police set. For the curry dragon, Liuciferin did forget; you'll want fire resist more than the extra attack from the beer. Use the Gauntlet if you have it, otherwise consider the fire shield or Curry Knight. dd_player says: The fish king set and sword is enough for the Goblin God through 45, at least. To be safe, use the insomnia shield. Use Falcon as needed. The Curry/Shadow Dragon becomes extremely difficult at 30, healing for 999 three times (or more?) during the fight. It also has a legendary strike starting at 35 which will 1-shot you (if the first hit isn't enough, he gets another hit ("One More")) which you need to watch for carefully, 0-HP-healing when it happens, unless you're using the dragonbeard, which protects you from that. Use the Gauntlet of Justice (or fire shield, though that won't help you against burns) to protect against fire attacks. Worst of all, it gets Falcon and Falconeater at 30. So don't use Falcon unless it already is using it. As of April 2018, nobody has developed a strategy for dealing with the dragon at Level30 or higher, except for the Water Bucket, which brings it back down to Level1. Beware, even at Level1, it retains the various capabilities including Legendary Strike, Falcon, and Falconeater, making that fight nontrivial even with the water bucket. Note that the ghost queen will grudge-kill you as she dies. It it NOT sufficient to 0-HP heal on her hit; you have to heal on your hit that kills her. Lavender gear (Bear or Lady set) will block that effect but is definitely not worth the downgrade compared to better gear, once the boss levels up somewhat. Stick with the HQ set to block confusion & sleep, and just 0-HP-heal when you land the killing blow. (Having Falcon up will cause her to miss that grudge blow most of the time - but not all!) The fish gear is enough to kill the Queen at least though Level45, using two falcons and three heals, but it's not 100% reliable. You can get close to 100% if you keep falcon up (which will require one of the scrolls to be used no more than twice going in), in which case you will usually only need one or two heals (definitely just two if one is fresh). When the bosses are on lower levels, I suggest bringing a magnet. That's for sucking up trash when fighting the Big Pharaoh Buddy. This will matter more if you're using the fish sword; even on Floors 1 and 2, there might not be anyplace for him to drop loot (except for his own space). Since he can drop up to (at least) three fragments, a clover, and big piles of gold, you want him to have the space to do it. Category:Events